Just Another Midnight Escapade
by HPMystery
Summary: Ginny's obsession turns into a reality- she's dating Harry Potter. The problem? Harry loves somebody else . . . will become m/m **slash**, draco/harry
1. Introduction

AUTHORS NOTE, ETC: Hey there! Yup, they're all JK Rowling's. Obviously. This is VERY SHORT, it's just an intro- I'll decide by the feedback if I shall continue. If you're dying to contact me, I can be reached at yogurtgoddess@charter.net. Thanks, biya! 

Enjoy!   


The dormitory was quiet at one in the morning. The students had fallen asleep, mostly around eleven, and weren't likely to be woken. The curtains were drawn around their four-poster beds, maroon velvet hanging in heavy ripples. Suddenly, through the soft material on one of the beds, a small, pale finger poked through, followed by three others, and a thumb. 

The curtains parted slowly, and a cloaked figure loomed in the darkness behind it. Its hood covered its hair and shadowed it's face, hiding its identity from any who might see it. It slinked off the bed, wand in its hand, and headed towards the staircase to start its descent. 

The figure then traveled up another staircase, and entered a room practically identical to the first. Its eyes scoured the room, searching empty crannies for subtle clues. Its vision rested on one item- a pair of dark glasses lying carelessly, lenses down, on a bedside table. The figure walked, almost weightlessly, towards the bed the glasses lay near. 

Suddenly, a light groaning noise arose from a nearby bed, followed by a murmur of "No, stop!" and the sounds of heavy thrashing. The figure's attention wasn't easily distracted. It was another one of the redheaded boy's nightmares, it knew. It came here often. 

Reaching out its pale hand, it parted the curtains to reveal a sleeping sixteen-year-old boy, dark hair strewn against a pale olive forehead. His lips were parted slightly, his chest rising and falling with his breath. The figure reached out to touch his face, but pulled away harshly at contact, gasping slightly as if the skin were hot to the touch. 

It shuddered, and looked down, seemingly realizing it's actions on its midnight escapade. Closing the curtains, it sauntered back to the staircase, ashamed and alone. 

Stopping at the top, it seemed to be making a decision. It sighed, and brought one hand up to its head, pushing the silky black hood down. It stole one last look at the boy's bed, feeling exposed, for its features were now visible. Seamus Finnigan silently watched through the crack in his curtains as Ginny Weasley started quickly down the staircase, back into the loneliness. He wiped a tear from his eye, and layed back into his soft, downy bed. 


	2. Acceptance or Rejection?

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I didn't have the introduction up very long, so I didn't get very many reviews, but oh well- thanks to Jocelyn Magus, my one reviewer as of now! Also a special thanks to CrystalStarGuardian, the character "Star Pellerin" is all hers, and I am SO grateful that she's letting me use her! And last but not least to Katelyn, Natalie and DiDi for helping me with all my fanfics. I love you guys! I decided to at least give you more of a sample of what the story's gonna be about, so here's a brief first chapter.   


And remember, it ain't mine! It's all JK Rowling's. Except for the plot, hee hee.   


Enjoy!   
  
  


Ginny crawled gingerly into her bed, gently wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes. She pulled her covers up to her chin, and curled up into a ball beneath them. Why did she torture herself like this? The only thing this every brought her was an aftertaste of loneliness. _ But he looked so . . . _the word "beautiful" came to mind, but somehow didn't seem right. Ginny sighed, and rocked herself to sleep, counting one more day on her own.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Hermione plopped down at the table, looking dreadfully sleepy. Ron laughed at her groggy expression. "Stayed up a bit late last night working on the potions homework, eh? Good thing I didn't! Although Snape may have a rather different opinion. But you . . . you look tired as Hell!" 

He laughed playfully at this until Hermione shot him a blood-curdling look, then he stopped abruptly. "Oh, sod off," she snapped, resting her forehead on her palm. 

Ron looked hurt. "Jeez, 'Mione, what's got into you?". Harry leaned over and whispered something into Ron's ear. Ron's mouth closed tightly, and his face began to turn a bright crimson. "Errrrr, sorry 'Mione, I didn't, errrrr, know you were about to have your- OW!" 

Harry elbowed him in the side before he could say anything and smiled in an understanding matter at Hermione. "Toast?" he offered, holding up the plate. "It's quite good, you know!" Hermione didn't answer, she was busy hiding her red face in her hands. "You two are a riot, you know." 

"I know, believe me," Hermione sighed. 

Ron didn't say anything, but munched attentively on his toast.   


Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table . . .   


Draco shot Goyle an icy glare as he sat down at the table, face flushed from running. "Goyle, you bloody git!" 

Goyle raised a hairy eyebrow. "What's the problem?" 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Being the stupid prat you are, you didn't even bother to wake me up for breakfast- McGonagall took five points from Slytherin for that, you know- she told me in the hall. If you can't be more responsible, Goyle . . ." He glared menacingly in Goyle's direction. "Why must you be such a dolt?" he groaned, after seeing no reaction in the pudgy boy's face. 

Goyle gave Draco a dumbly innocent shrug, and chuckled lowly. Draco sighed, obviously flustered. He wished that just for one day he could escape their stupidity- sometimes even Granger and Weasley seemed better than the idiots he had to put up with. "Pellerin?" he yawned. 

Star looked up from her orange juice. "What?" 

"He's an idiot!" 

"You interrupted me with my orange juice just to tell me that?" she growled. "I was trying to think! And plus, I knew that already, it's obvious! I don't need to play detective to get a clue." She looked over at Draco, realizing he wasn't even listening to her. She raised a silvery-blonde eyebrow, and followed his gaze over to the Gryffindor table. "Yeah, Potter sure is a pathetic little thing, isn't he?" 

Draco looked back at her, his face forming a slightly confused expression. "Errrr . . . yeah! Yes, of course!" he stuttered, trying to look disgusted, but not openly succeeding. 

"Mudblood and the weasel aren't much better, eh?" she chuckled. Upon seeing Draco's expressionless face, she furrowed her brow. "Something seems a little bit . . . off . . . about you today, Draco. Are you feeling alright?" She frowned. "Draco? Is something wrong?" 

Draco suddenly snapped to attention. "What? Err, no! So just . . . just be quiet, okay?". He brought his hand up to the side of his face, bringing up a subtle barrier between him and his friend. "Now pass me the milk." 

Rolling her eyes, Star obeyed.   


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   


Ginny ran to catch up with Harry. "Harry, wait up!" she yelled down the hallway at him. He looked back over his shoulder to see a redheaded blob running towards him ((_I need to get a new perscription for my glasses,_ he noted)). 

"Oh, Ginny! Hi!" he replied as soon as the girl came into focus. "Sorry 'bout that, I couldn't tell who you were at first- can't see that well at the moment." He pointed to his glasses. "Just going back to the dorms, I left my wand by my bed." 

"Great!" she blurted. "I don't mind about the glasses thing, really, don't worry at all." She suddenly bit her lip, and looked down. "Errrr, I was just wondering . . . " she trailed off. 

"Yeah?". Harry's voice brought her back to the point. 

She tilted her head away from him as she felt goosebumps raise on her arms. "Do you think you'd . . . want to . . . go to the dance with me?" she asked softly. 

There was no response from Harry for a few moments, the empty time served perfectly for her stomach to go berserk. "Yes," he finally replied. "But . . . but only as friends. Is that . . . okay?" 

Ginny nodded, still looking down. "Harry, I . . . I have to go." She turned around and fled, running towards the girls bathroom. 

_ What have I gone and done this time?_ Harry groaned to himself. _ I wanted to ask Cho in the first place, but then Ginny asked me, and I just couldn't break her heart . . . but I did anyway. Her face when I told her just as friends, it was enough to make me cry. Oh God, how could I?_

Ron appeared walking towards him from the main hall as he stood and contemplated his reply. "Harry, is something wrong?" 

"No! I mean, yes- I- errr-" He sighed. "Walk with me to our room, I'll explain on the way." 

Ron nodded. "If you say so!" 

As they started walking and Harry told Ron his problem of the day, one persistant thought kept nagging at Harry. _If I'm only upset about Cho, then why do I keep thinking about . . . Draco?_

When the two boys had vanished from view, Seamus Finnigan stepped cautiously out from behind a statue, and gazed longingly in the direction of the girls bathroom.   
  


Read? Like? Didn't like? Feel like flaming, encouraging, saying something random? 

Well then, REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Blush, Ginny, Blush!

Author's note: 

Hey y'all! Thanks for reviewing, those of you who did! And you would be . . . 

Ellis (haha, when you write it out like that, it makes it sound so much more interesting!), SweetLara (well, red haired ginny, irish seamus . . . ya never know ^_^), HoshiShoujoKageShinigamiBUNNYB (what IS up with Seamus? it's kinda scary, he's a little stalker . . . ), Gryffingirl (so very very sexy not only to him, but hell, to everyone! hee.), gator (sorry i didn't finish it right away! hopefully you'll find this again by some freak accident . . . ), ILOVELINKINPARK222 (yes, I DO need to update! haven't seen much of you in a while. T_T perhaps because i haven't written all summer? hehe), Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter (yes indeeeeeed, slash is on it's wonderful way!), Natalie (hmmm . . . eau claire natalie, or someone else? i can't tell . . .), Wednesday (sorry to you too, it took me a while to realize that i like this plot), CrystalStarGuardian (yeah, I hope I can put her in a bit more . . . it'll be great, hehe), BigMamaG (hehe, "freakky!!!" thanksssss!), black no. 1 (you are TOO SWEET! **huggles black no 1**) 

Well, it's not mine, yada yada, you know the drill. 

And if you like this fic, PLEASE check out my better and longer fic, "Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps . . ." It's also a Harry/Draco. 

One more important note--I now have a mailing list! This is a list that's dedicated to all of my fanfics (and the hp fandom in general), although it does slightly emphasize PPP. I highly suggest you join--it includes updates, fanart, and just regular discussion. We allow conversations about HP in general, or about your life, or your own fanfic. Come join for an all-around good time! Thanks! Here's the link:   
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hpperhaps/ 

I'm in the mood for some shrimp! With cocktail sauce! WHOAH! Doesn't that sound good? Anyway, here's my attempt at a second chappy (or third, if you count the prologue) . . . enjoy, and REVIEW!   
  
  


"Well, no matter what you two go as, you better not break Ginny's heart. I may not like her sometimes, but she's still my little sister." Ron advised as they walked down the corridor to the infirmary. "You understand?" he asked, stopping and turning Harry around to meet his face. 

"I'll try," mumbled Harry, his ears turning a distinctive shade of pink. 

"Try?" exclaimed Ron, obviously shocked. "Harry! You're my best friend, and all you'll do for me--and my sister--is 'try'? I'm horrified!" 

"Well," defended Harry, "what if I do it on accident? I mean, I can't read her mind!" 

"You _won't_ do it on accident," Ron stated. "Now, do you understand?" 

Harry nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I understand Ron. Now, let's get going, I want to get my glasses fixed and still have time to finish up our charms homework." 

Ron grinned. "Well of course!" He took off rather quickly, using his lengthy legs to his advantage. "C'mon Harry, can't you catch up?" he laughed. Harry stumbled for a moment to catch up with his friend, and gave him a playful shove. 

They got to the infirmary rather quickly, and found Madam Pomfrey checking up on a third year Ravenclaw that was knocked out on one of the beds. Harry knocked lightly on the side of the door frame, grabbing her attention. 

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, are you busy?" he asked timidly, not wanting to interrupt anything important. 

"No, I'm quite able to see you," she chortled, walking past a few bunks to the door. "Is there anything I can help you with?" 

"Err, yes," Harry stammered, "My glasses need a stronger prescription; is there something you can do to, perhaps, fix them up a bit?" 

She grinned at him. "Why, yes! In fact, I've been waiting for you to ask me something like this for some time now! You see, those frames are so bulky on your face, and I could easily correct your vision, eliminating your need for glasses entirely, if you'd like. Otherwise I _can_ make them a bit stronger, but I think the first option would do you a bit more good." 

A slow grin crept onto Harry's face. "That . . that would be excellent! I had no idea you could do that!" 

Madam Pomfrey returned his smile. "If you never ask, you never know. Now come over here, and sit on this chair . . ." 

Ron and Harry grinned at each other as Harry was marched over to a small black chair. "Ron, this is definitely a good day." 

Ron nodded. "Definitely!" But he wasn't all that happy. He kept on feeling that familiar emotion creep back, the one that haunted him so much in their fourth year . . . jealousy. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry sat on top of his bed, just grinning to himself. _Finally, no glasses! It's what I've been waiting for. I feel so different when I look in the mirror--so . . . handsome. I feel on top of the world!_ But suddenly his spirits dropped. _Wait--I still have to decide what I can do for Ginny . . ._

_ I've already made a prick of myself by trying to save myself a chance with Cho, but I know deep down that Cho and I will just never happen. We can't face each other after Cedric's death enough to have a relationship, and even if we could, it's obvious she's not interested. But Ginny--such a wonderful girl, I'd never want to upset her. She's always there for me, always trying to help me in my problems with Ron, and make me laugh when I'm feeling sad. She'd really love me, and she'd never do anything to hurt me, not at all._

_ And now that this year is almost over, I can tell she's really changed. She's grown up. Her voice, her smile, her . . . her eyes. Beautiful eyes, a shocking blue that plays as water to her fiery hair. _The more Harry thought about Ginny, the more he wondered why he hadn't seen all this good in her before. _Maybe--maybe I will go to the dance with her as more than friends. Maybe it's time I realized that the "little sister" isn't so little anymore, maybe she's just right._

With a triumphant grin, he hopped off his bed and practically skipped towards the stairwell. _Maybe it's going to be a happy ending after all._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Ginny sat quietly at a table in the Gryffindor common room. She'd been working on her transfiguration homework for ages now, and she was getting slightly restless. No matter how hard she tried to work, Harry's image kept burning in the back of her mind, his cruel words lingering in her ears like a strong, bitter aftertaste. _ How come somebody I love so much causes me all this pain?_

As if on cue, Harry walked confidently into the common room, and swiveled his head around. Spying Ginny, a slight grin crept onto his face. She smiled back, and felt like she had chugged a bottle of butterbeer. "Harry! Hey," she exclaimed. "W-what brings you here?" 

Harry bit his lip and looked down. "Well, I thought about what I said earlier, about the dance . . ." 

"Yes?" Ginny asked, casually wiping her sweaty hands on the sides of her robe. 

"Well, maybe I could go as your . . . your date. For real." He looked up at Ginny expectantly. 

Her jaw dropped. "Really?" she squealed. 

A wide smile took over his face. "Yeah, really." 

She threw her arms around him and cried, "Oh, Harry! You . . ." She pulled away. "You're wonderful." 

Harry opened his mouth to return the compliment, but their little "moment" was interrupted by a shout from Ron. 

"And just what do you think you're doing to my sister, Harry?" He mock-scolded. "The poor girl looks devastated!" 

"Oh yes, Ron, I'm just _dying_, really," she drawled. 

"Look at her, she's going to burst into tears any moment!" 

"Tears of joy, that is!" Hermione added quietly from her seat across the room where she was snuggled up with a rather large book. 

"But seriously, what's going on here?" Ron inquired. 

"Well, I guess Ginny's going to be my _date_ at the end-of-term dance," Harry chuckled. 

Ron smiled. "Excellent choice." 

Harry nodded, "I quite agree." 

Ginny's face was now a splendid shade of red.   
  
  


Alright, there we have it! The next chapter to "Just Another Midnight Escapade", aka The Fanfic I Never Thought I'd Finish. 

Read? Review! 

And also--I'm in dire need of a beta reader. If you're interested, throw me a line (yogurtgoddess@charter.net) or say so in your review. And don't forget to join my mailing list! http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hpperhaps/ 


End file.
